Some Best Friends
by YELLegirl22
Summary: After Camp Rock Mitchie and Shane are still in love. Nate and Caitlyn gave dating a shot but they found love somewhere else.. with their best friends boyfriend/girlfriend. What happens when you love someone that you shouldn't? Some OOC
1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

**this is my new story idea. Let me know what you think. Sorry for any typos I am typing this in the dark at midnight on my laptop and I am supposed to b asleep but yeah. Sorry **in advance for any OOC-ness

**xoxo Prchic559**

Trailer for Some Best Friends (or however that is spelled)

Few Months After Camp Rock

"Mitchie, I love you nothing will ever change that. No thing, nobody, or anything in the world will change that" Shane

Also a Few Months After Camp Rock

" Caitlyn I have a confession to make... I am in love with Mitchie." Nate

" Well thats good because I love Shane." Caitlyn

At a party

"Mitchie I have to tell you something and I know you may not like what I have to say but Shane is using you to get to Caitlyn. I thought you might want to know." Nate

" I don't believe you." Mitchie

" Well if you don't believe me look at them yourself" Nate

Mitchie turns to see Shane hug Caitlyn

At the Same Party

" Shane I don't know how to tell you this but Mitchie is cheating on you with Nate. Nate told me last night at dinner and I though you should know." Caitlyn

"what how could she do this to me" Shane says and hugs Caitlyn

sometime in the story that I won't tell you when it comes

"I hate you Mitchie! How could I have ever loved you!" Shane

" How could you have ever loved me?! I loved you so much and look what happened to me!" Mitchie

Summery: A few months after Camp Rock Mitchie and Shane are still in love... for now, Nate and Caitlyn gave dating a shot but they found love somewhere else... with their best friends boyfriend/ girlfriend. What happens when they decide they want them too much? A lot of drama thats what. Shane/ Mitchie, Caitlyn/ Nate, Shane/ Caitlyn, Nate/ Mitchie

Authors Note- Tell me what you think I promise it is a lot better than it sound but I can't think of a good trailer or summery but I didn't want to forget this idea tomorrow or something. So let me know what you think!

xoxo PRchic559


	2. Auditions

Chapter 1

Authors Note- Sorry it is taking me so long to update I can only update when I am at my mom's house. I am also having writers block for how to start the story. Sorry again and for those of u who r wonder PR in my penname does NOT mean public relations it stands for my high school and also my penname is my screen name 2 so if u want to contact me or hav me add u in the story or something let me know. Sorry this isn't a real chapter (don't kill me) I just need to no a few things before I start the story.

I need some characters so I am holding an audition. The audition will end Monday so I can add these people to the story here r some characters I need.

Jason's girlfriend (not a huge part but might become one later)

Mitchies Best friend (needs to be a guy)

Caitlyns Best Friend (also needs to be a guy)

Nates best friend (needs to be a girl)

Shanes best friend (also needs to be a girl)

There is a so-called "reason to my madness" here and u CAN make up people to audition 4 the guys cuz I am not sure if any guys r reading this

Wat I need to no 4 each person

Name

Appearance (eye color, hair color, hair style, where u shop, how tall, ect.)

Personality (outgoing, shy, loyal ect.)

Fav things to do (sports, hobbies ect.)

Anything you think might help me make the decision

Preferred part

I also would like 2 no 2 more things 4 my story

1. which celebrities would u like to make a cameo (small appearance in story)

2. would u like any of my original songs 2 b in the story

Also I forgot this in my last update thing

DISCLAMER: I don't own camp rock or anything u recognize in this story

Thanks 4 all the favorites and alerts and reviews I hav already gotten and the story hasn't even started there should be an update Monday night or Tuesday morning

Luv you all

xoxo

PRchic559


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1 i no finally

**A/N: Ok so I cant really type the whole first chapter cuz not a lot of people auditions which disappointed me cuz I hav a lot of fav stories and alerts and only 3 people auditioned so if u want to you can audition wit a fake person cuz I do need these characters.1 last thing I no in the trailer I said that this is a few months after camp rock well yeah I changed my mind this is a few years.**

**Read and Review!! AND AUDITION!!**

**xoxo**

**Prchic559**

Chapter 1 Part 1

Shane POV

Today was the day. I'll admit I am nervous. Yep thats right, this day is going in history for two things. 1 the day that THE Shane Grey is nervous. 2 the day that Shane Grey proposed to his girlfriend of 3 years, Mitchie Torres. (a/n is that how you spell her last name?) That is why I am so nervous. I have it all planned out. The only thing that is bugging me is what her answer is gonna be. We are going out for dinner, then we are meeting up with everyone for her birthday. Mitchie wanted to spend the actual day with her close friends. Her 18th birthday party is in a week.

I pull up to her apartment that she shares with Caitlyn. I take one more look at myself to see how I look and also to make sure Mitchie won't be able to see the bulk in my jacket pocket were the ring is. I walk up to door and ring the door bell. Caitlyn answers the door and looks at me a little longer than she should be.

"Hey Shane! Mitchie will be down in a minute."Caitlyn says. Caitlyn is in a juicy couture sweat suit which means that she isn't going to get ready until Mitchie leaves.

"Ok. You're going to Mine and Nate's penthouse later, right?" I ask. After all I am sure if Mitchie says yes Caitlyn will be the first to know.

"yep I will be there at nine like everyone else." Caitlyn says. I dont have time to reply because Mitchie just walked in the room. She is wearing a yellow tank top that says I am not spoiled I just get everything I want and a black jean mini skirt. (**a/n pic might b in profile later and I no the shirt isn't something Mitchie would wear but I couldn't think of anything so I put the outfit I am wearing right now.**) Some people might wonder why she is dressed so casually on a night were I am proposing to her, but we are going to Mitchie's favorite restaurant which happens to be casual.

"Hello beautiful. Are you ready to go?" I pulled her in for a kiss before she could answer. When we pulled away for air is when she answered me.

"Yes and are you gonna tell me where we are going?" Mitchie is so naive sometimes. Where else would we go dressed casual on her birthday? It might be kinda far away but still.

"You'll find out on the private jet." I told her.

Mitchie's POV

I am amazed, like I am a lot when I am with Shane. We flew all the way from Cape Cod to Hampton Beach in New Hampshire. Shane told me on the jet that we were going to the Pizza Tower. (**a/n Hampton beach is a resort town my family goes to each year and 4 people who have been there in the past few years, yes I no the pizza tower was torn down but that is my fav place to get pizza so I am putting it in my story**) I am off-the-walls excited. This is the place where Shane first asked me to be his girlfriend and we had our first kiss. The town was the same as always, crowded with tourist. The streets are lined with shops and the beach is clear now that the sun is going down.

We walked in the Pizza Tower I was surprised to find it empty. I looked at Shane and he had that smug look I loved so much on him. We ordered our food and then the employees left. Shane told me that he payed them to close the restaurant tonight. We enjoyed our dinner and joked around like always. We were finished so I grabbed my purse and got up to leave.

"Mitch, wait one minute." Shane said. I looked at him couriosly. I sat back down well he got up. Shane grabbed both my hands.

"Mitchie I love you more than life it's self. You are the reason my career is even more amazing. If I hadn't met you I would be a wreck right now. You are the most amazing, beautiful, sweetest girl I have ever met. I would be stupid not to ask you this question," Shane gets down on his knee "Will you marry me?"

Authors Note- I wanted to write more but since I didn't get a lot of auditions I am gonna stop here. The final results will b posted next chapter. Sorry for any spelling errors I wanted to post this cuz I wanna get on with the story. Sorry for rushing through the Mitchie/ Shane moments but I want to get to the good parts and the stuff they would hav said that I left out wouldnt hav been important to the story and I want to get to the good parts.

REVIEW AND AUDITON!!

xoxo

PRchic559


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in almost 2 weeks! I was busy. I went to michagan and it was my birthday!! and my dad was outta town over the weekend and left me home alone (okay there was a babysitter who is like 19 and totally awsum and my 6 year old bro and my 4 year old sis but they babysitter let me do almost anything I wanted). So my choices were enjoy a parent free weekend or write my story 4 fan fic. If u were a 14 year old girl wat would u choose?**

**Anywho... here are the people I picked for the auditions Sorry to anyone who didnt get a part I might give u a appearance during a random part of the story. Congrats to anyone who got a part.**

**Shane's BFF- ilovejoe15**

**Mitchie's BFF- SomeonesStupid **

**Caitlyn's BFF- is not on fanfic but is my friend in real life Sean**

**Nate's BFF - CRTcutechick61185**

**Jason's Girlfriend – kg31goddess**

**xoxo**

**PRchic559 (Sari)**

_Last time on SBF_

"_Mitchie I love you more than life it's self. You are the reason my career is even more amazing. If I hadn't met you I would be a wreck right now. You are the most amazing, beautiful, sweetest girl I have ever met. I would be stupid not to ask you this question," Shane gets down on his knee "Will you marry me?"_

Chapter 1 Part 2

Shane's POV

"i don't know, Shane. I mean common I just turned 18, how do I know what I will want in 20 years and mariage is a bigg commitment." My heart sinks as I hear those words.

" Mitchie, do u love me?" I ask.

"no Shane I just am going out with you for the publicity. Of course, I love you" Mitchie replys in her normal sarcastic tone.

"then that's how yu know what you want in 20 years."

"ok. You convinced me. Shane Grey, I will marry you." Mitchie smile that stunning smile that she saves just for me. Her eyes are starting to tear up. I decided to give one more little speech before I kiss her.

"Mitchie Torres, I love you and nothing will ever change that. No thing, nobody, or anything in the world will ever change that" I pull her into a very passionate kiss. My life is perfect. I wish this moment will go on forever. But like all good moments it is broken by a cell phone ring.

_And I know we get a little crazy_

_and I know we get a little load _

_and I know we're never gonna fake it_

_we are wild free_

_we are more than you think_

_so call us freaks_

_but thats just the way we roll_

I answered my phone after the ringtone got in the way of my mood. (**a/n it is hard writing from a guys point of view so sometimes I ask my bro to word stuff for me... this is one of those times**)

"SHANE!! did she say yes, did she, did she, did she?" Jason's voice screamed from the phone. Typical Jason.

"Jase, way to kill a moment. And u will have to wait til I get back for the answer bye." I hung up on him.

"Now where were we." Mitchie asks me.

Nate's POV

I was a nervous wreak. What if she says yes? What if she says no? I am supposed to pick Cait up in 2 minutes for dinner. She is defiantly gonna notice my weird mood. But tonight is the night I am gonna tell her so what does it matter if she notices, right?

I ring the doorbell at Caitlyn's and Mitchie's apartment, already knowing who was gonna answer the door so I have no need to hope for anyone else. But in my head I can't help but picturing Mitchie answering the door and jumping into my arms like she does with Shane. Yep no need to go on there if u really wanna know what I am thinking ask any other hormonal teenage boy in love. Yeah you heard me right. I am in love with Mitchie Torres not my girlfriend, Caitlyn. And tonight I am telling Caitlyn. I love her but more in the sister-brother type way.

Caitlyn gets the door. She is dressed casual, like always. I don't think that in all the years I have known her that I have ever seen her dressed up.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep." she replies. That is all the conversation the whole way there. Caitlyn seems to be in just as weird of a mood as I do today. At the restaurant we order our food. I can't take it anymore.

" Caitlyn I have a confession to make... I am in love with Mitchie. I have been in love with her for awhile and the reason I was leading you on was because I love you too but more in the sister type way and I didn't want to hurt you. I am so sorry" Now I said that I feel a little bit better to not be hiding that anymore, but I am afraid. I wait for a Caitlyn style explosion.

"What?!" Now I am really scared.

"i am really sorry and I know she is your best friend and everything but I really love her." I am so dead.

" Well thats good because I love Shane." Caitlyn tells me.

"What?? are you serious or trying to make me jelous?" now I feel really bad that she loves me enough to try to make me jelous.

"Stop being big-headed. I just didn't know how to break it to you." Ok so she is serious then.

"What do you think we should do then?" I want to know her opinion on how to act cause it is nice to know someone else is in the same situation I am in.

"Well... we should tell everyone we broke up and act like we aren't in love with our best friends' boyfriend in my case and girlfriend in yours." Caitlyn always knows what to do in tough situations. She is a really amazing friend.

"ok. I can do that."

Later at Mitchie's 18th Birthday party (the one with close friends only)

Mitchie's point of view

Everyone is here. Nate and Cait, Jason and Kayla (his GF), and Emily (Shane's BGF), Ashley (Nate's BGF), Sean (Cait's BGF) and of course Dalton (my BGF). I was kinda nervous about telling everybody. I mean I am so young and I am engaged. Dalton already knows. I can tell he saw the ring.

"it's time to tell everyone." Shane whispers in my ear.

"Everyone... I have an announcement to make." Shane puts his arm around my waist and Dalton grabs my hand and squeezes it in a friendly way. "Shane and I are getting married!!"

Mitchie doesn't notice the devastated expression on both Caitlyn's and Shane's faces.

**Author's Note: I hav a few more explainations for not having this 2 u earlyer BREAKING DAWN by stephenie meyer came out and I am almost done wit it I am only aloud to read an hour a day cuz my lil sis says I wil get nerdtitis if I read too long and also go insane (she is remembering the time were I went almost 3 days wit no sleep and started crying in the hospital waiting room at the end of eclispe and I wass at the hospital cuz my grandma had surgery that day) and I had to watch camp rock on sat. **

**well I will try to get another update 2 u soon but h.s. Starts soon and I am going to the wisconsin dells wit my bff soon 4 my b-day. I will actully update more when school starts cuz I will hav an excuse to be typing on my laptop and not tell my siblings I am updating (I hav 7 siblings who r all star athletes and really popular. I am the black sheep I do ok at sports and don't really exell at any but do good in school and don't care about cliques even though I guess I am sorta popular)**

**xoxo**

**PRchic559 (Sari)**


	5. Chapter 2

**_IMPORTANT_ Author's Note: I hav news 4 everyone. This will b the last chapter until I get at least 7 reviews becuz I checked my reader traffic thingy and it said that loads of people have read my storie and u no how many reviews I got on the last chapter...2!! so I want 7 reviews 4 this chapter considering that almost 40 people read the last chapter 7 isnt a lot to ask 4. So if u want me to continue this story u should review. If u think my story suxs tell me then and tell me wat to do to get better. If u like the story tell me!! all u hav to do is press that little go button at the bottom of the page. It isnt that hard. Another deal 4 u if me stopping this story doesnt bother u. U REVIEW MY STORY AND I'LL REVIEW ONE OF URS!! (and yes I did get this idea from someone else so don't give me credit) so this is the last chapter til I get more reviews just warning u.**

**xoxo**

**PRchic559**

**Chapter 2**

Nate's POV

Later that night

I can't believe it. When I finally decided to admit to someone that I love Mitchie, she gets engaged. If it wasn't for Shane being my best friend I would have done something by now. I mean c'mon Shane and Mitchie so don't belong together. So Mitchie changed him, big deal. It doesn't mean you have to marry them. They are so different. Mitchie is the quiet, stay at home, parties are for close friends kind type person. Shane's the outgoing, party til the sun comes up type of person. They will be fighting all the time. Besides Shane isn't the type of person to settle down with. Mitchie needs someone who her personality doesn't clash with... someone like me.

Caitlyn's POV

GRRR. That is the only way to describe how I feel. God why does Mitchie get all the guys. Nate has loved her for like ever and she doesn't even notice. I love Shane so much, but I don't want to hurt Mitchie. I am the worst best friend ever. I am in love with my best friend's boyfriend, oh wait _fiancé__. _It just I don't want to get hurt and I don't want her to get hurt either. Nate would never hurt her. Shane might but not on purpose. It's just they are opposites. Me and Shane wouldn't have that problem. I wish there was a way to make them realize that without hurting them. I wonder if Sean would know how to do that? Sean has known how I felt about Shane for forever. I tell him everything.

**(A/n: Underline are Caitlyn's text italics are Sean's)**

help me!!

_wit the Shane thing... im workin on it_

wat r ur ideas??

_the only 1s i can thnk of mit hurt them but nt in the long run_

How could I do that to them? I might have to. They will be hurt worse in the long run. There is no way their marriage will last. I am doing this for their own good not to hurt them for my own selfish benefits. Atleast I hope it works like that.

wat do i do

Nate's POV

I picked up mt guitar and started playing. That is my way of getting out of reality. In less than an hour I had Connect 3's next hit. I decided to play it one more time because it helps me cope a bit.

_Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away  
I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away_

I can't seem to get my heart over you  
Cause you creep into everything I do  
And now I'm dying to know  
How he touches you  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away  
She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
I said fuck that

I can tell you're lying when your lips move  
Cause of one lie it's not me it's you  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away  
_  
She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
With one finger  
I said fuck that_

Right after I finished my phone rang. It was a text from Cait.

i (wel sean) hav an idea

**Author's Note: well now review and the song Nate sang was How Long by Hinder not one of my own those are coming tho.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own camp rock or anything else you recognize in this story**

**I don't own How Long either that belongs to Hinder. **

**THAT DISCLAIMER IS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY 2.**

**xoxo**

**Prchic559**


	6. Chapter 3 part 1

**I am typing this even though I only got 3 reviews 4 the last chapter. I caved. School just started, so for maybe the first week or 2 I might not b updating a lot but I will end up updating quicker than normal when I am used to h.s. (Im gonna b a freshman). This chapter is gonna feature one of my own songs so tell me if u like it.**

that authors note was typed yesterday so here is new info I AM GIVING U HALF THE CHAPTER CUZ I ONLY GOT HALF THE REVIEWS my song is featured in part 2 and I got an accuant on JB Fanfiction Archive and I am posting the same story so it is a compition 4 reviews so if u don't review they will get more updates

**xoxo**

**Prchic559 (I am considering changing my pen name just to warn u so it might not b Prchic559 anymore) **

Chapter 3

Nate's POV

I met up with Cait, Ashley and Sean at Starbuck's 20 minutes later. Sean was there because it was his idea and he didn't want to be the only one involved in this, Ashley is coming too. I have yo admit, I am a little afraid of what Cait and Sean have come up with. Those two together equal bad news. Their past schemes haven't been the nicest schemes for the other people it involves. If that makes sense.

"Nate!! Over here!!" Ashley called. "Before your Double Mint Chocolaty chip frapacino with extra whipped cream and chocolate melts." everyone in the whole entire Starbuck's was starring at me. The guys started laughing. Ashley's favorite way to tease me is to make me seem gay... in public. I still love her though. We were both born in the same hospital and our mothers had to share a room since the hospital was crowded that night. We have been friends since birth, literally.

"Thanks Ash, but I'll just have a water." She is so gonna pay later. " and I would retaliate, but we are here for a reason. So Caitlyn, Sean what is the big plan and why couldn't you just tell me over the phone."

"Well you see..." Caitlyn explained the plan to me and Ashley.

"Perfect. I kinda feel bad about it. Though I did think the original reason Ashley and Sean were here was because your brilliant plan was to make them jealous. That is like the most obvious plan and is used in every movie. But this is so much better." I knew it seemed kinda mean, but Mitchie and Shane would thank us in the long run. I am really happy I don't have to pretend to date Ashley. I saw the way her and Sean were looking at each other. After me and Cait take care of making sure Shane and Mitchie were with the right people, they are so the people we are getting together next.

Caitlyn's POV

I am nervous. I feel bad. Why did Sean talk me into this? Why did I talk Nate into this? There is no going back everything is ready. I feel especially bad because it is their engagement party...

Author's Note: Want more?? REVIEW!! I want 5 for the rest of the chapter and u will get it and letting u no I did cut this off in less then half the chapter there are 5 more pages to come in this chapter all u need to do is REVIEW!!

xoxo

PRchic559


	7. Chapet 3 Part 2

**Author's Note: Seriously do u guys want me to stop writing cause I will. I hav another story that I am working on so really I don't need to waste my time updating the only reason I still do is cause I hav an awsum idea for a sequel but at this rate the sequel wot ever come :(**

**xoxo**

**NickJLuver22**

_Last time on SBF_

_Caitlyn's POV_

_I am nervous. I feel bad. Why did Sean talk me into this? Why did I talk Nate into this? There is no going back everything is ready. I feel especially bad because it is their engagement party..._

So on with the Story

Chapter 3 part 2

Well here goes nothing. I walk up to Shane who is standing around talking to Jake Ryan. I am so nervous. I look and see Nate going up to Mitchie. It's now or never.

"Shane, may I talk to you? It is really important." he gives me a confused look but follows me out to the balcony. **(picture the place the party is at like the place where Blair's B-day was at in gossip girl and you can picture where the party is.)**

"What's up, Cait?" he say nervous. Damn he's hot when he is upset.

"Shane, I don't know how to tell you this but Mitchie is cheating on you with Nate. Nate told me the night we broke up and I though you should know." I tell him pretending to look upset.

"Yeah, then why did she say yes to marring me?" I was prepared for this.

"They weren't planning on stopping. They think that since you are oblivious now, that you will always be." This was all rehearsed with Nate. I am feeling guiltier as every second goes by.

"I'm sorry to break this to you. I thought you had a right to know."He was gonna break any second.

"How could she do this to me?" Shane says while he hugs me for comfort. I feel like I am in heaven but the guilt makes me feel like I am in hell.

Nate POV

I walk up to Mitchie and ask to talk to her. We talk about trivial stuff until I see Caitlyn and Shane on the balcony. Now is the time.

"Mitchie I have to tell you something and I know you may not like what I have to say but Shane is using you to get to Caitlyn. I thought you might want to know." I tell her pretending to be kind of down. It doesn't work. I knew it wouldn't Mitchie is stubborn.

"I don't believe you." Mitchie says. "Shane loves me or else he wouldn't have asked me to marry him."

"He was doing that to see how jealous Cait would get." Her will was starting to crack. I could see it in her eyes.

"Is this why you two broke up?" I could see pity in her eyes.

"Yes." I said trying to look sad.

"I still don't believe Shane would do that." Mitchie isn't giving up yet.

"Well if you don't believe me look at them yourself" I say right when I see Shane and Caitlyn hug, just like we planned.

Mitchie turns to see Shane hug Caitlyn thinking it was more then a comforting hug.

**Author's Note: yes that was shorter than promised but I just added a new story and stuff so I am going to bed. So I decided for part of chapter 3 the become chapter 4 cuz it is really long. FYI I didn't get enough reviews so unless more people review u can call this story over.**

**And also read my new story the writing is much better than this and I like it better. If u read it and say u read this I will give u an imaginary cookie. Lol see what happens when I only hav slept 6 hours in the past 48 hours.**

**Xoxo**

**NickJLuver22**


	8. Author's Note

Author's note

totally unmotivated to update so gonna mak u a deal review and i will add u to my other story Can't Have You or this story if u dont already hav a character

if i dont get more readers i might delete this story

hate to b mean but it is true

xoxoxo

Sarah


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Author's Note: I bet you all think I gave up writing all my stories....I HAVEN'T!! I just had to take a break for awhile and sort out sum stuff in my life. I have finals starting a week from monday then I should be back to writing my stories. I am gonna put up previews sometime this weekend becuz I can't completely remember wat I was gonna write in all my stories and becuz I am srry 4 not writing in months. But I will be bac soon and ur previews are coming so dont b too mad at me.

Luv ya all!

NickJLuver22

if u hav any ideas for the story plez let me no cuz i am open for sugestions


End file.
